The Senate and People of Rome
Senatus Populusque Romanus ("The Senate and People of Rome") DED FACTION Unrelated to previous SPQR factions of the past, Neo-Rome is a futurist republic. Politically neutral, SPQR seeks only the well-being of its citizens and the security of its territories. Leadership is run by the senate, which is headquartered in the sky-capital of Rome. The plebeians populate the ground beneath in the city of New Rome and the new village of Sorrento Bay. Current senate magistrates include: Draiden_Kaid (Founder, Aedile and acting Consul) OyVey (Co-Founder, Quaestor, and Bishop) Ekyor (Co-Founder, no longer a member) Phogolog (Praetor) Uncle Sciz (Promagistrate) architectbear (Tribune) /pol/ Mecca Due to the efforts of the Bishop OyVey, the /pol/ Mecca (United Factions Headquarters) was established at co-ordinates (0,0). Later on, SPQR expanded the Mecca with a PVP Colosseum for settling disputes when diplomacy fails. Constitution =Constitution of the Laws and Customs of The Senate and People of Rome= Written by Aedile and current acting Consul, Draiden_Kaid Governing the People Socioeconomic Policy Government Commonwealth The SPQR is, at its core, a state based solely on the concept of cooperation. It is the government's sole duty to provide for its people the basic essentials of food, resources and the opportunity for each individual to pursue their own interests. It is the people's duty in return for the government's giving of food and resources to, in turn, give back to their government by providing for the commonwealth in a similar fashion. Only when there is a steady give and take from the system can the people of Rome truly make this state. However, the amount you give is proportional to the amount you can take. We will not give you what you desire; you have to earn it. Private Ownership The people of Rome reserve a right to land and all the resources therein. Any individual may own their own land to do with as they please on the condition that it is brought before a member of the Senate and ratified by at least one of the members. Individuals are allowed to grow what they want, breed what livestock they want, and build what they want except for on the contrary that what activities they engage the landscape is pose a serious detriment to the safety and well-being of other people or the state. (i.e. TNT cannons, unsafe mob spawners, unguarded mineshafts, etc.) These rights also extend to the Senate. Government Ownership The government controls all lands within the SPQR so long as the land has not been occupied by individuals for private ownership as mentioned above. Sites cleared with the purpose of government building, public works, expansion and resource gathering are strictly prohibited from private ownership. This extends to Senate housing as well as plebeian housing. Addendum Although the SPQR does not demand you give food and resources to the commonwealth, military support is mandatory. The Governing Bodies The Plebeian Court The Plebeian Court is comprised of everyone and anyone willing to join it who is a member of the SPQR. Members of the Senate may NOT participate in The Plebeian Court elections directly. The Plebeian Court may elect one Tribune to serve as a member of the Senate until the end of that particular month.The Tribune of a previous election may run for another election, but may not do so if he has already done so twice. This can be bypassed, however, if at least 3/4 for the Senate deems the individual worthy of reelection. The Founders The founders and co-founders of the SPQR reserve the right to hold any offices in the Senate of their choosing and also reserve the right to appoint members to the Senate. These appointments must last a minimum of two weeks. These seats are the only seats of governing that will never be replaced. The Senate The Senate is comprised of Eight titles that are listed with their following powers: * Consul: highest official with the power to veto the Senate's decisions * Praetor: official with the duty of mustering, maintaining, and commanding an army, policing, and acts as a military diplomat * Quaestor: official in control of the national treasury and foreign trade diplomat * Aedile: official in charge of maintenance of public buildings * Censor: official in charge of maintaining the census and regulation of immigration and population * Promagistrate: official, in charge of nothing, adviser of the Senate * Tribune: elected official of the Plebeian Court who will bring before the Senate the interests of the people at large =Consul Elections = The Consul is never directly elected unless in a time of crisis. The Senate all vote on one member of the Senate who then appoints a Consul within the Senate. This member may not choose himself. =Other Senate Elections = In the event a founder is unavailable to appoint a Senate member, the Tribune will fill that role and the Plebeian Court will reelect a Tribune. Police and other Civil Workers Each Senate member will have their own group of workers, who they will choose and fire at their own discretion. Each Senate member reserves the right to manage their own personal group of workers, and the workers' agenda may never infringe upon another Senate's domain of influence nor his workers' agenda. Foreign Policy Our foreign policy is neutrality and, to some extent, isolationism. We may have pacts and agreements with other states, but our sole duty is to our people, not the people of other nations. Getting involved with conflicts that do not concern us is not our right to do. We only get ourselves into foreign conflict if it ensures our own security. WE DO NOT GO AROUND LOOKING FOR FIGHTS WITH OTHER NATIONS. Alliances and Truces For safety reason and preventative measures, we will not be accepting alliances with any nation. Alliances and truces will only bring our faction into unneeded conflicts. Only through war will our nation ever become allied with another, and this will immediately end when the conflict is over. Non-Agression Pacts and unofficial truces are acceptable, for they maintain our neutrality the best. Trade Trade We encourage open trade with all nations. However, emissaries, trade caravans, or other travelers who do not make their intentions known immediately while crossing SPQR borders will be taken as a hostile and killed on sight and will spark an immediate political conflict between the SPQR and the other parties involved. =WAR = When the Senate has declared war on another nation, all of the state's resources are no longer open to the public. The entire state will be divided into three bodies: The military, the workers, and the Senate. The Workers will continue to provide food and resources for the nation. The Army will attack, defend, and counterattack any and all threats to the nation until the crisis is over. The Senate will conduct the nation as it always has and negotiate with the other nations. The Praetor will take 3/4 of the population for his army. If you are called to serve in this army, you are required to go. To this, we have a zero tolerance in the face of danger. Deserters will be exiled. Crime and Punishment All disputes, crimes, and general wrongdoings will be brought before the Tribune who will act as a Judge and a mediator. If the Tribune is unsure of his decisions, he will bring the case before the Senate for further deliberation. War and Current Status Due to the sheer number of break-ins or attempted break-ins, the SPQR is officially on high alert. To be seen anywhere within 300 blocks of the SPQR will be considered an act of war, with the only exception being the Greasers.